In the Internet or “online” field, there are a number of location-based (geolocation) online services. These services relate to geographical location. For instance there is the well known Yahoo! map service, which provides via the Internet maps and route finding directions. This service includes online photos, which are typically aerial photos supplied by Yahoo!. There is also the well known Google Street view photos service, which is similarly geographically based. Most of these require the user to select a particular location or locations and then he is able to download map or pictorial or other information about the location. For instance the user enters as text into his interface (browser) a particular city or street address and obtains back information as to, for instance, local restaurants, hotels, etc. on one's computer or computing device.
However the present disclosure is directed to a different location related problem which is that of a user not sure of his exact location needing to determine where he is using a portable computing device such as a mobile (cellular) telephone, Smart phone, personal digital assistant, portable computer or similar mobile computing device. Currently this can be done if the user's portable computing device is equipped with a GPS (global positioning satellite) system. However GPS has drawbacks. For instance GPS does not function indoors since the radio transmissions to and from the satellites do not penetrate buildings. GPS also does not work well in densely built-up urban areas since buildings block the satellite signals. Also typically GPS requires extra complexity in the mobile computing device. In many cases there is also a monthly charge for GPS services. There are other mobile telephone or wireless location-based devices. However typically their coverage is very limited, for instance, only to certain cities.
Hence there is a need for better and simpler and more sophisticated location detection and indication technology in the mobile computing field.